polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Papua New Guineaball
Papua New Guineaball (Officially, the Independent State of Papua New Guinea) is a country in Oceania that lives on the eastern half of the island of Papua and its offshore islands in Melanesia. Information *Papua New Guineaball is one of the most culturally diverse countries in the world. 848 different languages are listed for the country, of which 12 are extinct (have no known living speakers.) *He is one of the poorest countries in the pacific, but a lot of people live in isolated areas and are simple tribal-towns. *Papua New Guinea is often labelled as potentially the worst place in the world for gender violence. He *He is helped by Philippinesball into Asean (Timor is also helped by Philippinesball). He suffers from dyslexia due to a large proportion of his people are illiterate. *He is scared of his father's training habits; Australia, ever since he was a young boy. *He is Australiaball's son (depending on the writer's part, he is either his long lost son or an adopted one) and is currently trying to get more allowance from him. *Because he is pretty much a rainforest, he has diverse life. He is famous for the native birds of paradise, which can't be found anywhere else (exept Tringapore's aviary) Administrative divisions Papua New Guinea is divided into four regions, which are not the primary administrative divisions but are quite significant in many aspects of government, commercial, sporting and other activities. The nation has 22 province-level divisions: twenty provinces, the Autonomous Region of Bougainville and the National Capital District. Each province is divided into one or more districts, which in turn are divided into one or more Local Level Government areas. Provinces are the primary administrative divisions of the country. Provincial governments are branches of the national government – Papua New Guinea is not a federation of provinces. The province-level divisions are as follows: In 2009, Parliament approved the creation of two additional provinces: Hela Province, consisting of part of the existing Southern Highlands Province, and Jiwaka Province, formed by dividing Western Highlands Province. Jiwaka and Hela officially became separate provinces on 17 May 2012. Geography At 462,840 km2 (178,704 sq mi), Papua New Guinea is the world's fifty-fourth largest country. Including all its islands, it lies between latitudes 0° and 12°S, and longitudes 140° and 160°E. The country's geography is diverse and, in places, extremely rugged. A spine of mountains, the New Guinea Highlands, runs the length of the island of New Guinea, forming a populous highlands region mostly covered with tropical rainforest, and the long Papuan Peninsula, known as the 'Bird's Tail'. Dense rainforests can be found in the lowland and coastal areas as well as very large wetland areas surrounding the Sepik and Flyrivers. This terrain has made it difficult for the country to develop transportation infrastructure. Some areas are accessible only on foot or by aeroplane.[citation needed] The highest peak is Mount Wilhelm at 4,509 metres (14,793 ft). Papua New Guinea is surrounded by coral reefs which are under close watch, in the interests of preservation. The country is situated on the Pacific Ring of Fire, at the point of collision of several tectonic plates. There are a number of active volcanoes, and eruptions are frequent. Earthquakes are relatively common, sometimes accompanied by tsunamis. The mainland of the country is the eastern half of New Guinea island, where the largest towns are also located, including Port Moresby (capital) and Lae; other major islands within Papua New Guinea include New Ireland, New Britain, Manus and Bougainville. Papua New Guinea is one of the few regions close to the equator that experience snowfall, which occurs in the most elevated parts of the mainland. How to Draw Draw Papua New Guineaball is not hard. # Draw basic circle shape # Slash (\) the circle into two side # The left/bottom side is black # The right/top side is red # Draw five white stars on the black side # Draw a yellow cendrawasih bird shillouette on the red side # Add eyes, and you've finished Gallery x8mB6xe.png|Papua New Guineaball debate with Indonesiaball Papua_Brothers2.png|West Papuaball doesn't understand Papua New Guinea's suggestion Papua_brothers.PNG|Papua New Guineaball see his brother captured by Indonesiaball SW8sMV3.png|The Austronesian family 5nRcL86.png Q9OMvOk.png 350CQCc.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Q0fBnKl.png GufMhGj.png JcHZKmQ.png Opera Mundi new.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png VoNkUek.png Category:Oceania Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Pacific Ocean Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Characters Category:Papua New Guinea Category:Germans Category:Papua Category:Australiaball Category:Anglosphere Category:Poor Category:Mountains Category:Tropical Category:Austronesian Category:Papuan Category:Australoid Category:Independent Category:Germanic Category:Witchcraft Category:Cannibalism Category:Former British Colonies Category:Cute